


Hanging with Leo adult version

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the Leo chapter of the hanging with the turtles adult version! Yay! So this chapter will be a bit more tame then the others, because I feel that's how he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging with Leo adult version

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2014)

 

 

After drawing the bath and stripping you slowly submerge into the warm water, letting out a hum of pure bliss as you relax. Your phone goes off again smiling you answer the text. A while had passed before you decide to get out, the cold hit your naked frame fairly hard and you shivered as you began to dry yourself. Once you were dry enough you pulled on your (f/c) robe that stopped at you mid thigh, tying it closed you put on some music then turned your attention to your (h/l) (h/c) damp locks. Humming to your favorite song you took your time with pampering yourself and following your usual up keep. Satisfied with your work you exited the steamed filled bathroom and...

 

... and headed to the living room. Hearing the window open caused you to retreat into the dark of the hallway, breathing as softly as you can to keep quiet. You had trained some with the guys but that didn't ease your mind much, preparing for the worst you continued to step further back into the darkness. Slowly you reached under the hall table until your fingers traced over the metal bat you'd kept around just in case, taking it as quietly as you can you readied yourself for a fight. You'd considered the prospect that it might have been one of the guys but the fact they haven't made their presence known to you by calling out or text you made you doubt the possibility. Besides if just being a friend / ally of the vigilante turtles was dangerous, imagine the trouble being the girlfriend of one could get you in. The sound of heavy foot steps approaching the hallway lit the fuse, built up adrenaline took over your body with out a second thought you rushed down the hall and swung as hard as you could. A grunt came from the intruder as they stumbled back, preparing to swing again you paused as your (e/c) orbs widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed dropping your weapon.

 

Leo had turned just in time as you swung so you only hit his carapace, he quickly turned his sapphire eyes toward you. "(Y/n)?" He asked looking at you. His cheeks immediately flushed at the current state you were in, quickly turning his gaze to the ground he questioned, "A-are you alright?" Your eyes widened in shock at his question, "Am I alright? I-I hit you! Are you okay?" You asked stepping toward him. "Occupational hazard," he laughed nervously, his gaze unmoving. You quirked a brow at him, silently questioning why he wouldn't look at you. You started, "Sooo." His gaze shifted slightly, only catching your exposed gorgeous legs before retreating to the carpet. "Why won't you look at me?" You finally asked aloud and straight to the point. He shifted uncomfortably at this, contemplating if he should tell you that it's because you're practically naked in a piece of clothing that with the slightest effort could be removed, no longer able to shield you from the night or him. "Well... you're not exactly decent," he muttered fighting to not look up. Your eyes fell to your "attire" and you sighed. Was he not attracted to you? Ignoring the fact that he wouldn't look at you, you decided to ask, "So what's up? You never just show up unless it's important." He shrugged, "Just wanted to drop on by." It seemed forced and your brow arched as your hands fell upon your hips. "Really?" You asked clearly not believing him. He nodded, still believing he could convince you. You sighed and shrugged before silently returning to your room. His eye ridge quirked as he noticed you leaving the room, he cursed beneath his breath. It had been a few minuets since you had left and his hope of you changing diminished by the second. Cautiously he made his way to your bedroom, reluctantly he peeked through the doorway to find you laying back on your bed, atop the covers and the way your leg was propped up gave him quite the sight of your thigh. He swallowed hard as he stared, his face flushing at the many thoughts invading his usually pure and controlled thoughts. Turning your head slightly you quirked a brow at him. "You going to join me?" You asked. Hesitantly he made his way into your room, he'd never been very comfortable in here, his nervousness only increased when you began dating. He sat near the bed and you sighed, "I meant up here." His eyes widened at what his mind was unsure that you were implicating. He stood and reluctantly crawled into bed with you, the frame groaning beneath his weight. You scooted so he had to crawl over you, a light devious smirk splayed across your lips as you watched his cheeks burn, he'd been extremely careful as not to crush you, though you'd not so secretly wanted to feel his full weight over you. He'd stayed frozen kneeling over you, deep blues studying your normally so innocent face. "Do you want to sleep with me?" You asked and just the question nearly sent him spiraling. "What?" He asked quietly and you couldn't hold the small laugh in. "Do you want to sleep with me?" You repeated. "Like spending the night? Sleep over type sleep or..." He asked trailing off and you rolled your eyes. "Like merging with me. You entering my body." You explained. He couldn't understand why but the way you'd put it only made him feel more anxious. He nodded.

 

Waiting for him to start you stared into those amazing eyes, reaching up and stroking his cheek. He'd grabbed hold of your wrist, turning your hand then planted a kiss on the back of it, slowly trailing up your arm, over your shoulder and collar, until he reached your neck. He spent sometime planting kisses on your neck making you moan, then he continued up your jaw, one on each cheek, the tip of your nose, to your forehead then down to your lips. The way he consumed your mouth made you melt, he was so gentle and paced. A bit too much for your liking, you'd already began to strip him of his gear, happily tossing them to the ground while he continued to kiss you passionately. Finally he turned his attention onto the robe guarding you from him, a feeble act really. He untied it and you were eager to get it off. His eyes widened as your exposed frame filled his vision, you were perfect and offering yourself to him. He had become quite eager to explore, his hands traveled over your nude body, you were sure to let him know just where you liked to be touched with a sound moan, your flesh had began to flush and the sensual moans were a great incentive for him to find more of these pleasurable spots. His large hand trailed up your leg and you shivered. The way he touched your hips had you aching for more, but he was near his limit as well. His erection had become prominent and neither of you wanted it to be neglected any longer. No foreplay, just one hard thrust. Once he was stuffed as far as he could go there hadn't been any timid hesitation. He thrust hard and deep earning loud moans. He churred as he continued, your walls crushing around him. The feeling of his full weight was one you loved and loathed... mainly because he was really heavy. For it being his first time he'd lasted longer than you thought, but his inexperience had shown greatly. He never changed from the missionary position, cumming deep inside you. You panted as he rolled over to lay beside you. It wasn't the best (like this chapter) but with time and practice it'll get better. 

 

Author's note: Sorry guys. Like really. It took me forever to post this because I kept forgetting and I really lost feeling for it. There will be a non connected lemon coming soon. It will definitely be better than this. Anyway thanks guys for reading. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
